baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Galileo
Baby Galileo is the twelfth Baby Einstein movie that was Released in August 9, 2003 and released in August 15, 2009. Characters * Galileo The Kangaroo * Galileo's Mom * Princess Millie (as a Mii character) * Wellighton The Cow * Misty The Mouse * Beethoven The Giraffe * Nathan The Horse (In A Deleted Scene) * Knee Deep The Frog (In A Deleted Scene) * Betsy The Cow (In A Deleted Scene) * Neptune The Turtle (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Harry The Hippo (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Penelope The Penguin (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Wordsworth The Parrot (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Randy The Raccoon (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Bard The Dragon (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Princess Celestia (as a Mii character) (Mode 2 Grow With Me Olny) Segments * Galileo The Kangaroo And His Mom look at the endor. * Opening Titles * "All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered,the point is to discover them,Galileo,Galilei. * Galileo The Kangaroo scares Bard gets away with his Blah. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Sky Overture * Spinning UFO Top. * Princess Millie turns the sun into a moon. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Galileo The Kangaroo misses the balloon. * Music Video: Sun * Princess Millie, Galileo The Kangaroo and His Mom were sunglasses. * Spinning UFO Top. * Randy The Raccoon Tickles Neptune The Turtle. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Galileo The Kangaroo misses the balloon this time. * Music Video: Clouds * Galileo The Kangaroo And His Mom looks at the geeses. * Spinning UFO Top. * Galileo The Kangaroo And Harry The Hippo watches the birds and Princess Celestia takes a nap. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Galileo The Kangaroo misses the balloon this time. * Music Video: Stars * Galileo The Kangaroo, Princess Millie and his Mom watches a shooting star. * Spinning UFO Top. * Wordsworth The Parrot and Penelope The Penguin tries to catch a shooting star. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Galileo The Kangaroo misses the balloon this time. * Music Video: Moon * Wellighton The Cow scares the viewer * Misty The Mouse eats a moon. * Spinning UFO Top. * Misty The Mouse and Galileo's Mom were making cookies. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Galileo The Kangaroo went up in the balloons. * Music Video: Planets * Galileo The Kangaroo and Beethoven The Giraffe reaches the planets and Princess Millie said, "Good Job." * Galileo The Kangaroo Mom and Bard The Dragon reads a bedtime story. Princess Millie is confused. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Music Video: Galaxies * Galileo The Kangaroo dreams about Neptune The Turtle swims to an ocean. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Spinning UFO Top. * Galileo The Kangaroo floats in space. * Music Video: Space * Galileo's Mom tucks Galileo The Kangaroo into bed while Princess Celestia tries to keep her balance, but lost. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Spinning UFO Top. * Sky Finale * Princess Celestia and Princess Millie said "What a beautiful night. Sweet dreams." and went to sleep (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Galileo's Mom and Wellighton The Cow hugging in the shower And Wellighton The Cow Moos and Galileo's Mom Laughs. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Credits * Misty The Mouse and the moon. The Baby Galileo Toy Chest * UFO Disco Light by Rhode Island Novelty * 32 Figures Flashing UFO by (Unknown) (Mode 2 Only) * Spinning Trio-Rainbow by New Tech Kites * Shining Sun Mobile by Petra Toys * Sunshine Symphon by Neurosmith * Sunny Kite by New Tech Kites * Sun Platinum by University Games (Mode 2 Only) * Stealth Zeppin (clouds) by Schylling * Moon/Stars by Westminster * 24 Star Cut-off Fountain by Party Disco * Whoozit Musical Mobile by Manhattan Toy * Rainbow Pinwheel by University Games * Silver Star Crystalite by West Coast Design Studios * Rubber Ball (stars) by (Unknown) * Pinwheel by Amscan * Papa Moon Mobile by Petra Toys * Moon and Stars Crystalite by West Coast Design Studos * The Cow jumped over the Moon Mobile by Great Glosmos * Blurz (Silver) by Golden Island International Inc. (Mode 2 Only) * Crescent Moon Rug by Kidsline Inc. * Flying Cow by Mr. Wood * Cosmic Rings by Westminster * Planets in Motion by Rabbit Tanaka * Flo Motion Ball by Westminster * Spinning Ball Colors by Westminster * Mini Orbiter by Planet Time * Oil Clock (Blue and Green) by Sunstar Industries Inc. * Oil Clock (Blue and Pink) by Sunstar Industries Inc. (Mode 2 Only) * Living Motion art Liquid Timer (Blue) by Sunstar Industries Inc. * 4 Colored-Box Liquid Motion Timer by Westminster (Mode 2 Only) * Hugg-a-Planet Plush by Hugg-a-Planet * Cosmos Kinetic by Carlisle * Huge High Bouncy Ball by Schylling * Speedway Auto Racer by Schylling * Happy Circle by Golden Island International Inc. (Mode 2 Only) * Spirals (Red Purple Yellow) by New Tech Kites (Mode 2 Only) Category:Movies Category:2004 Category:2009 Category:Videos Category:2003